


Shameless

by gunseldown



Series: Sleepless [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn, Power Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunseldown/pseuds/gunseldown
Summary: Daniel grins and leans in, well into Nico’s personal space. “You smell so fucking good,” he says.Nico smells of sex, Daniel can’t get enough.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Daniel Ricciardo, Nico Hulkenberg/Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Sleepless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488377
Kudos: 47





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Follows **Sleepless** and **Sharing** , but only the banter really relies on that. The rest... is just porn.

When Nico comes to, he doesn’t immediately open his eyes. He can feel the heat from where Lando is nestled against him, and he can hear the steady breathing of both Lando and Carlos. He relishes the feeling of satisfaction settled over him like a warm blanket, breathing in the scent of the younger men beside him. 

Eventually though, nature calls. He eases himself off of the bed, trying not to disturb Lando and Carlos, though as he pauses to look down on them curled up on the bed, he realises he shouldn’t have worried. They’d fucked each others’ brains out before Nico had shown up, he remembers. Nonetheless he’s careful to be quiet as he collects his clothes from where they lie discarded. Only then does he notice the dildo and lube that he assumes Lando had left out - he smirks, wondering if the boys had used the toy, and makes a note to himself to tease Lando about it later.

He puts his boxers on in the room, then tiptoes out and shuts the door behind him as quietly as he can. He only puts the rest of his clothes on in the corridor, caring more about letting the boys sleep as much as they need than being seen in his state by anyone else that might be wandering the corridors early in the morning. There aren’t many left in the paddock that haven’t seen him in at least some state of undress before, he thinks to himself.

Once he relieves himself, he realises how hungry he is and heads down to breakfast. No one is up quite this early, to his relief. Unashamed as he is, he doesn’t particularly feel like fielding questions about the unquestionable stink of sex on his skin. He heaps a tray full of food, then makes the quick trip back up to Lando’s room. He opens the door, sees Lando and Carlos still curled up and asleep, and leaves the tray of food by the bed. Slipping out again, he makes his way back to breakfast, humming contentedly.

He’s helping himself to some sausages, happily reminiscing over the night past, when he’s brought back to the present by an elbow in the ribs.

“You stink,” Daniel Ricciardo announces.

Nico doesn’t bat an eye. He shrugs, adds another sausage to his pile.

“Huh,” Daniel says, leaning in and sniffing at Nico carefully. “You know, I thought you were a total weirdo,” says Daniel.

“How’s that?” Nico asks drily.

“I could swear I’ve never smelt an omega on you before,” Daniel replied.

Nico shrugs. “That’s probably true,” he says, and adds some bacon to his sausages. “I like when they can fight back,” he adds, flashing a grin at Daniel.

Daniel grins back, sniffs at him again. “So what changed?”

Nico laughs. “Nothing. I didn’t fuck an omega.” He takes his tray, walks to his usual seat. Daniel follows him and slides onto the bench next to him, still sniffing the air.

“Then why can I smell omega slick on you?” 

“I was just helping out a friend, alright?” Nico says, tucking into his breakfast. Daniel reaches over and grabs a sausage from his plate, pops it into his mouth.

“An omega friend in heat?” Daniel asks between bites.

Nico puts down his fork and looks over at the other alpha. “Why are you so interested?”

Daniel grins and leans in, well into Nico’s personal space. “You smell so fucking good,” he says. 

Nico pushes his tray away and turns to face Daniel. “You ever been with another alpha, Dan?” he asks.

“No,” Daniel says, leaning in slightly breathlessly. Their faces are inches apart. “Seems like I’m not as kinky as you.”

“I need to shower,” Nico says. “You want to come?”

A broad grin spreads across Daniel’s face and his hand drops to Nico’s knee. “Lead the way, blondie.”

They make their way to Nico’s room and as soon as the door shuts behind them, Daniel pushes up against the taller man, grabbing his shirt in his fists. He tilts his head up and Nico lets him lead them into a kiss, Daniel’s tongue aggressively probing against his own. He hears Daniel inhale through his nose before the Aussie pulls away and looks up at him, cocking his head. Before he can say anything, Nico laces his fingers through Daniel’s curly brown hair and pulls him back into a deep kiss.

Nico’s hands roam down over Daniel’s shoulders and back, slipping his fingers into the waistband of the Aussie’s trousers. Daniel too pushes his hands up under Nico’s shirt, caressing the lean muscle of his abs. He pushes up the shirt and Nico raises his arms, letting Daniel lift the shirt over his head, exposing his muscled torso. Daniel grabs one of Nico’s arms as they are raised over his head and pins it back against the wall. 

“You really do need a shower,” he smirks, planting a kiss on Nico’s bare shoulder.

Nico grabs Daniel’s butt with his free hand and pulls him closer, their chests flush, grinding against the growing bulge in Daniel’s trousers.

“I’m going to fuck you like a little omega bitch,” he whispers, intense blue eyes fixed on Daniel. 

Their next kiss is savage and unending as they stumble towards the bed, each running out of breath but unwilling to give up first. When they get to the bed it’s Daniel who pushes Nico down onto the sheets, hanging back to pull his shirt over his head. Nico hooks his fingers into Daniel’s waistband and pulls him straight down onto the bed, grabbing his head and kissing him fiercely while one hand pushes down the front of Daniel’s trousers. 

Daniel gasps into their kiss as Nico wraps his hand around Daniel’s straining cock, his fingers pausing to tickle the thatch of curly pubes at the base. Daniel bites lightly into Nico’s lower lip as Nico starts to stroke out a rhythm, and traces his own hands down the German’s lithe upper body. He thrusts his hips up into Nico’s hand. He pulls Nico’s face away from him by his grasp on the spiky blonde hair, and meets the heated blue gaze. Daniel pushes the trousers down over his legs, Nico’s eyes greedily swallowing up the new expanses of spin exposed to his view. His eyes linger on Daniel’s thigh tattoos, colourful contrast against his tanned skin.

“I think you like what you see,” Daniel says softly.

Nico grins, and tightens his grip around Daniel’s cock, forefinger and thumb wrapped around the seam of the head and the shaft. He leans his face close to Daniel’s. Daniel can feel the heat of Nico’s breath on his throat as Nico seems to trace his way along Daniel’s jaw with just a hair’s width between their skin. The sensation of almost-touching is electric, making his skin tingle. Nico’s lips finally brush against Daniel’s earlobe and a shiver runs through his spine. 

The fingers of Nico’s free hand tangle in the dense curls of Daniel’s brown hair. His fingertips briefly massage into Daniel’s scalp and the husky German voice whispers in his ear, “And I think you’re dying for it.”

Daniel grunts as Nico’s fingers squeeze around his cock, then again as Nico’s other hand pinches his nipple. Nico actually laughs as he traces his finger down from Daniel’s chest over his muscular belly, to the trail leading down from his belly button.

Daniel wants to know where that other hand is heading, what Nico is planning, but he’s not ready to let Nico have his way just yet. He pulls at Nico’s head by his hair again and kisses him. Bites Nico’s lower lip again for good measure, wrapping his own hand over Nico’s on his cock, stopping him from moving. He kisses the side of Nico’s mouth towards his throat, raking his teeth over Nico’s stubbled jawline, breathing in the mixed scents still on the German’s skin. Nico lets out the smallest of moans and Daniel feels his grip on his cock slacken just slightly. Encouraged, Daniel continues trailing his lips down Nico’s throat and slips his hand down the front of Nico’s trousers. 

Nico’s cock is hard and burning hot, and the head is slick with pre-cum. Sliding his thumb over the wetness, Daniel feels his own cock twitch in Nico’s grasp. Their eyes meet briefly, each with a hand on the other. 

“Enough of the foreplay,” Nico says, his voice husky. He moves quickly, freeing himself from Daniel’s grasp and knocking the younger man onto his back. He drops his elbows on either side of Daniel’s head and pins him down with his own tall, lean body, his face so close to Daniel’s that their breath mingles.

Daniel grins up broadly at Nico and raises his legs to wrap around Nico’s hips, still clad in jeans. The denim is rough against his bare skin as he pulls Nico close with his legs, feeling Nico’s hardness against him. “What do you have in mind, handsome?” he says. 

Nico silently grabs Daniel’s ankles and pushes them back, using them to lever himself down Daniel’s body. He settles between Daniel’s legs, licks Daniel’s cock with the tip of his tongue. Daniel shuts his eyes and moans, helpfully lifting his legs further back as Nico continues to lick lower. He laps gently at Daniel’s hole, then presses firmly with his tongue. Daniel arches his back and thrusts his hips to meet Nico’s touch. Smiling, Nico lays a fingertip on the puckered opening and teases it, stroking around the rim ever so gently. Daniel moans and closes his eyes.

“You ever let any of your boytoys fuck you?” Nico asks.

Daniel opens his eyes and looks up at Nico with pupils blown wide open. “Sometimes...” he whispers.

“Then this should be easy for you,” Nico says, and abruptly pulls away, sliding off of the bed.

Daniel opens his eyes, looks up, his eyes lustful and confused. Nico strides over to his bedside table and roughly yanks open a drawer. He tosses a bottle of lube to Daniel, then retrieves a condom. 

“Why don’t you get yourself ready?” Nico says, ripping open the package and nodding at Daniel.

Daniel grins and spreads his legs wide, lifting them back to give Nico as good a view as he can. “Thought you’d never ask,” he says, and winks.

Nico grunts, watching mesmerised as he unrolls the condom onto his hard cock.

He lets lube drip liberally onto his asshole and balls directly. “Ooh, cold,” he whispers, eyes still fixed on Nico. He rubs the lube around the puckered opening, teasing himself and Nico for a moment, before he presses a slick finger against himself and pushes in. Nico grins back at Daniel and licks his lips dramatically, stroking himself.

Quickly Daniel adds another finger and then a third, spreading them inside himself and lifting his hips even higher to give Nico an even more obscene view. He moans heavily as he pumps his fingers in and out of himself.

“Come here, blondie,” Daniel says, moaning for emphasis. Nico approaches, takes the lube from Daniel, and coats his cock with more. He grabs Daniel’s thigh with his free hand, fingers digging into the tattoos there, and presses the tip of his cock against Daniel’s entrance. 

“You want this?” Nico asks, eyebrow raised, teasing tone in his voice.

Daniel rolls his eyes and tries to push back against Nico, but Nico tightens his grip on Daniel’s thighs and pins him in place.

“Yes, damnit,” Daniel says, lowering his hands between his legs to feel where Nico’s cock is pressing against his asshole. “Give it to me.”

Nico’s bright blue eyes fix on Daniel’s pleading gaze. It’s almost painfully slow as Nico presses the head of his cock into Daniel’s tightness. The combination of slipperiness and the gripping pressure makes Nico gasp, his eyes closing momentarily as blood surges to his aching cock. Daniel’s head falls back, his eyes closing in pleasure as something between a moan and a helpless whimper escapes his lips. The tension of the relentless teasing between the men seems to ratchet only higher.

As Nico eases his cock in, the natural resistance of Daniel’s body against his invasion makes him swear under his breath. He pauses, leaning over Daniel’s body, his breathing shallow.

Daniel opens his eyes and looks directly at Nico. “Don’t you fucking dare hold back,” he hisses. 

Amusement mingles with pleasure in Nico’s face. Daniel’s skin under Nico’s fingertips is slick with sweat, but he tightens his grip anyway. He pushes forward and Daniel gasps as Nico’s cock surges all the way in. He doesn’t pause to let Daniel adjust to the fullness; he uses his hold on Daniel’s thighs to start thrusting firm, deep strokes. Daniel’s whole body rocks with the rhythm of Nico’s rutting as his hands land alongside Nico’s behind his knees, pulling his legs back and offering himself up. Nico only takes it as further invitation, picking up speed.

Nico’s pace is almost violent, an aggressiveness in his movements that leaves Daniel out of breath. Warmth spreads through his body from where they’re joined together. His own cock is hot against his belly, pre-cum pooling on his skin. He closes his eyes, lost in the sensation of Nico stretching and filling him, the pressure on his thrumming prostate deep inside him, the tightness of his sphincter still gripping at Nico’s shaft. He feels Nico shift, fingers abandoning their grip on Daniel’s thighs, and he feels hands land by his shoulders. 

He opens his eyes, looks up at Nico’s face. His breath almost catches at the sight. The German’s eyes are closed with pleasure, his breath coming in short, sharp pants, his hair tousled with sweat. Arousal and desire shoots through Daniel and he reaches up, wraps his arms around Nico’s back, his fingernails digging into his skin. Nico gasps as Daniel pushes back against Nico, starting to fuck himself against the German.

“Oh fuck, Dan,” Nico mumbles, panting, as Daniel’s rhythm deepens. Daniel’s heels dig into the mattresses as he thrusts his hips against Nico, chasing after the heightening pleasure emanating from deep inside him.

“Yeah, baby,” Daniel hisses as he feels Nico tense. He feels Nico’s arms on either side of him tremble and his hips grind back against him. 

Daniel purrs as he feels the pulsing waves of Nico’s orgasm against his sphincter, relishes the racing heartbeat against his skin in Nico’s moment of vulnerability, his long, lean body wrapped in Daniel’s arms, Daniel’s legs hooked around him. Nico presses his forehead against Daniel’s and for a moment they’re still, their bodies silent, their uneven breathing the only sound between them. 

With a sigh somewhere between regret and contentment, Nico pulls away from their embrace and Daniel lets his limbs fall flat on to the sheet. He looks up at Nico’s face, observes the pink flush of the German’s usually pale cheeks, the sheen of sweat on his forehead catching the light beneath his tousled hair. He closes his eyes as he feels Nico pull out, feeling each inch empty out of him. He feels Nico move away and doesn’t open his eyes, grounding himself in the moment, the sensation of lying there, well-fucked. 

“Oh,” he says, as he feels warmth envelope his manhood. He opens his eyes and looks down to see Nico going down on him. He moans at the sight and watches, slack-mouthed, as Nico gently strokes the shaft with his hand and circles the head with his tongue. Daniel’s own pre-come is a pool on his belly from leaking continuously while Nico was inside him. Nico’s touch is gentle but firm, shaping his arousal with his expert guidance. Daniel surrenders to it, feels Nico taking him in and the pressure and sensation on his exquisitely sensitive cock is all he needs. In moments he grunts and arches his back, his whole body stiffening. He grabs fistfuls of the sheets as he comes hard.

Nico crawls up the bed and rolls onto his side next to Daniel, watching the younger man as he regains his senses.

“How was that?” The German asks in his nonchalant way.

Daniel grins his wide, toothy smile. “Yeah, that was alright.”

Nico chuckles. One hand passes over Daniel’s chest and gently traces the pre-come still on Daniel’s belly. “I seem to remember coming up here for a shower,” he says, a twinkle in his eye.

“Yeah mate, you fucking stink,” Daniel says, and pushes Nico towards the edge of the bed. Nico laughs and stands up. He holds out his hand for Daniel. 

“Come with me,” he says. Daniel grins, and takes his hand.


End file.
